


Two Lane Road

by pinolief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Unrequited Love, Very light smut, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinolief/pseuds/pinolief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You liked Dean, but Sam likes you. What happens when Dean brings a girl home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lane Road

Sam knew, he knew that you liked Dean. And if he had to be honest with himself, it hurt, it hurt a lot. He was the one that met you first: 

You were at a diner, you had just finished a job Bobby told you about. It wasn’t a big job, but you were pretty tired from it. ‘Damned demons.’ You thought and sat down at a booth. As soon as you sat down a waiter was standing at your side asking what you wanted to drink. “A coke and rum, please.” “On its way ma’am.” You looked at your backpack at your side and opened it. You grabbed the book inside of it, put it on the table and started reading through everything your mum and dad knew about supernatural creatures.

Your drink was delivered at your booth and you sipped it while listening to the sounds coming from all over the diner. 

“Hi!” A voice sounded from your side. You jumped slightly and looked at the man standing next to you. “Hello….” You returned. “I noticed you were reading about vampires and that you have a gun strapped to you side that’s sticking out so I decided to say hello.” Your eyes widened and you looked at your holster and, as the man said, it was sticking out. You put it back in its place and looked up at the man in front of you. You reached out your hand to introduce yourself. “(Y/N), Thank you. I think I would have gotten in trouble if you didn’t notice it.” The guy was surprised, but still shook your hand and introduced himself as ‘Sam’. “Is this seat taken?” He gestured to the opposite side of the booth. You shook your head and took a good look at Sam.

Sam had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and greenish eyes. His eyes were interesting; they were green, but had an edge of brown on it so that they appeared to be hazel. He was strongly built, had large arms and they had veins running over them, not to noticeable but they were still there.

Sam sat down opposite to you and looked at you. “So, I’m assuming you’re a hunter?” You nodded and took a sip of the black coffee you had ordered for yourself. “Me too.” He said. The both of you continued talking and talking, both of you turned out to have a lot more in common than the both of you thought. 

After a couple of hours of talking. Yes. Hours. He suggested you met his brother. Even though you were always careful with going with people, you still went with him. Turns out, his brother was hot. Like really hot. You also met Castiel, the two of you actually got along, even though you didn’t really believe in angels (Well, now you did).

The three men decided that you could stay at the bunker, as long as you helped hunting. You were reluctant, but Sam persuaded you to agree. 

So there you were, almost three years later you were sitting on the couch in the bunker on the bottom floor. You were leaning against the armrest with an old book on your lap and a cup of steaming tea in your hand. It was a quiet Saturday evening, luckily for all of you, the monsters of the world decided not to mess with people. So, being yourself, you decided to read and just hand around in the bunker, maybe work out later on. You were on page 93 of the freaking 356 pages of the book. ‘God, This book is taking forever to finish!’ You thought. You flipped the page, but put the book down when you found out that your tea cup was empty.

You stood up and walked towards the kitchen. You entered it and put on some water. While you were waiting for the water to boil, a girl walked into the kitchen. You stared at her with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. You took a glance at you and smiled while casually making some coffee. You just stared at her curiously, who the hell was she? “Hello…..” You said to her. She turned back to you with a cup of steamy coffee in her hands. “Hi, who are you?” She snapped at you. You slightly jumped back at her tone, but recovered quickly. “My name is (Y/N). Who are you?” You snapped back. She put ‘her’ cup on the counter and stepped towards you. “My name is Lucy (If this is your name imagine something else).” You pursed your lips. “Alright ‘Lucy’, what are you doing here?” She smirked, hopped on the counter and grabbed her cup again. “I’m here because Dean wanted me to.” You squinted your eyes and turned your head a bit sideways. “What do you mean with that?” She scoffed. “Bitch look at me.” You rolled your eyes, but still noticed that she had one of Dean’s shirts on her. You felt a tug on your heart, but you tried to not let it show.

You were about to reply to her, but Dean walked in. “Good morning!” He said. “Hey baby!” The girl squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Dean jerked back and almost mad her fall down. “Uh… Hi!” He responded, sounding incredibly awkwardly. “How did you sleep, Baby?” She purred in his ear. “Yeah… Pretty good….. What are the two of you doing here?” You scoffed. “Is this what you do when you have a free day? Pick up random girl in the middle of the day, screw her and then let her hang around the bunker? Wow…” You picked up your cup of tea and walked towards the couch. You grabbed your book when you heard rustling behind you. You turned around and were faced with Dean standing inches away from you. He grabbed your arm. “What’s wrong?” He asked you. You shook your head and turned around, but he just twisted you back around. “Dean, let me go.” He shook his head. “Just tell me what’s wrong!” He slightly raised his voice and gripped your arm a little tighter. “Dean! Let her go!” Sam’s voice sounded. 

Dean let go of your arm, almost as if it had burned him. You rubbed over the place where Dean had grabbed you. ‘I think it’s going to bruise, crap’ You thought. ‘That’s gonna be sore.’ You turned around to walk to your bedroom, but Dean stopped you by saying: “(Y/N)! Wait!” You scoffed, but still turned around. “What, Dean? What could you possibly want?!” Dean jumped back slightly at your attitude. Normally you would feel guilty, but you were to mad at the moment. 

“Just tell me what’s wrong.” He said softly. You scoffed and looked up, trying to hold back your tears. You shook your head slightly and looked at the boys again, more specifically Dean. “You wanna know what’s wrong Dean?” You asked him, whispering. “I hate this. I absolutely hate this. Almost every free day we have I run into one of your hook-ups from the day. And you know what? That hurt. It hurt, because I had some stupid, childlike crush on you. I know, it’s stupid and you don’t like me that way. But now I know” You stopped in the middle of your sentence and watched the boys’ reactions.

Dean’s was as expected: Shocked. He didn’t know that you had a crush on him, but now that he DID know, everything made sense. Little touches, flirty comments and short, tight clothing when the two of you were together.

Sam’s was different: Almost mad. He knew you had a crush on Dean, but he still fell in love with you. That was probably the most stupid thing that could have happened, Sam knew that. But he couldn’t help that he fell in love with you.

“I know that I shouldn’t have had a crush on you.” You finished your sentence and walked to your bedroom. You walked through the door and locked It behind you. Finally everything that just happened came crashing down on you. ‘I ruined everything!’ You thought to yourself and slid down the side of the door. You rested your head in your hand and tried to calm yourself down.

A sudden knock on the door was the thing that startled you. “(Y/N)?” You looked up. “Sam?” You head a sigh. “Can you please open the door?” You sighed, stood up and rubbed your hands through your hair and rubbed over your face before opening the door. As soon as the door was open far enough for Sam to slip through, you were enveloped in his arms. He didn’t say anything for a while, except for a quiet ‘shhh’ every once in a while. He pulled back slightly, just enough for him to look into your eyes. “Are you okay?” He whispered to you. You just shook you head and rested your head on his chest. “I ruined everything.” You said, even though your voice was muffled by his shirt. “No you didn’t. I just feel sorry for you that he doesn’t feel the same way.” You pulled back and frowned at him. “I don’t care about that, just that I ruined our friendship.” Now it was his turn to frown. “You don’t care that he doesn’t like you the way you like him?” You shook your head and smiled sadly. You really didn’t listen what I said back there huh?” He tilted his head to the side. “I said I HAD a crush on him, not anymore.” He raised his eyebrows and leaned his head back. 

“I just…. I guess made myself have a crush on him to hide my feelings for someone else.” “Who do you like then?” He asked you. You looked down and fiddled with your fingers, before answering his question. “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t fell the same way.” “Who wouldn’t feel the same way about you? Well, except Dean then.” You sighed and pulled away completely from his touch. You just shook your head and sat down on your bed. He just walked after you and sat down next to you on the bed.

He grabbed his chin between his thumb and pointer finger and tilted your head up to make your eyes meet his. “You know you can tell me anything right?” He whispered and leaned closer to you. You nodded your head. For a second you thought that his eyes flickered to your lips and back to your eyes. ‘Screw it.’ You thought. You took a deep breath and….

Kissed him.

You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his. You just sat there, not feeling his lips move, so you pulled away quickly. You looked away from Sam and at your hands. After a couple seconds you decided to leave. You stood up and started walking to the door. “I-I-I’m sorry…. I-I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll just g-“ You couldn’t finish your sentence, because Sam had grabbed your hands and pressed his lips back against yours. You let out a high squeak that got muffled by his lips. After the initial scare you kissed back and relaxed in the kiss. He grabbed your waist and put you in his lap. 

The kiss was sweet and slow. Everything a first kiss is supposed to be.

But that changed when you put your hands in his hair and gently tugged on it. He groaned in the kiss and pressed his lips against you harder. His hand trailed from the small of your back to slightly above the edge of your jeans. You moaned and grabbed his hands on your back and slid them down. His hands slipped in the back pockets of your jeans and pressed you against him. You tugged on his hair and let him take control.

You smiled in the kiss, when you realised something.

The man you were in love with….

Loved you too.


End file.
